Memory
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Hana Kimi my way. This takes place during book one after Sano finds out that Mizuki is a girl. What happens when a childhood memory returns of a time that he met Mizuki! Will he ask her if she remembers?RxR. SanoxMizuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own all books of hana- kimi.

Authors note: this story just came to me when I was at work. I thought it was a pretty cute. Please enjoy.

Memory

Sano had just gotten back from practicing his High Jump. It was getting easier for him to face his fear. He didn't know why but his new room mate just had some kind of effect on him. He figured out Mizuki was a girl and for some reason knowing that she seemed so familiar.

It was like she was bringing back old memories. When he lived with his mother and father. He remembered an American journalist coming to Japan to interview his father.

"**yes I could schedual that in." Sano's father said. "I didn't know I was famous in America to. Ok see you when you get here Mr. Ashiya." his father paused before hanging up. "I don't mind if you bring your wife and kids."**

**Sano looked up at his father. "dad who was that?" he asked.**

"**some guy from America. He's famous around there." his father explained. "he's going to interview me. He has two kids as well. A girl your age and an older son.**

"**can we go practice now?" Sano asked. His father chuckled.**

"**go and get your brother." Sano nodded then ran up stairs. They had fun learning to high jump just like their father.**

"hey Sano!" Mizuki called bring him back from his flashback. She walked into the room and locked the door behind her. "if I would known you would be home early I would of waited to eat dinner." Sano looked up at her. Her smile reminded him more of the past.

"it's ok. I've already eaten." Sano said. Mizuki nodded then set down her bag by the desk. "you never came home?"

"I went to dinner first then decided to take Yujiro for a walk." Mizuki said. "I guess I never decided to come home."

"you should go take a shower." Sano said. "you've done a lot today." Mizuki blushed a bit then picked up a wad of cloths and went into the bathroom. 'she'll be in there for a while.' he thought staring thoughtfully at the door. The image of her smile burned in his mind.

"**Izumi this is Mizuki and Shizuki Ashiya." Sano's father said. In front of the small black haired boy was a small brown haired girl in a pink dress and a teenage blond haired boy.**

"**kids this is Izumi and Shin Sano." Mr. Ashiya said.**

"**kids why don't you show Mizuki and Shizuki the backyard." Sano's dad suggested. Sano and Shin nodded.**

"**not to be rude." Shizuki said. "but I would rather stay out here on the front porch and work on my homework."**

"**of course." Mr. Sano said. Shizuki looked at Izumi with ice cold eyes.**

'**I'll be watching you.' Shizuki thought.**

"**go ahead Mizuki." Mr. Ashiya said. "go ahead and play with the nice boys." Mizuki nodded and walked up to Izumi.**

"**Izu- Chan?" Mizuki asked. Sano cocked his head then smiled. He took her and they both ran to the back yard with Shin trailing behind.**

"Mizu- Chan" Sano whispered to himself.

"**Izu- Chan do you jump like your papa?" Mizuki asked.**

"**yeah!" Sano said. "you wanna see Mizu- Chan?" Mizuki's eyes widened and sparkled. She nodded. Sano's also lit up like Christmas morning. He took her hand in his and they both ran to the practice bar his dad had for them.**

"**ok stay there." Izumi said sitting Mizuki on a bench. Shin sat next to Mizuki.**

"**he's really good." he whispered to Mizuki. For some reason Izumi felt like he wanted to punch Shin and tell to stay away from her.**

'now that I think…' Sano thought looking at his hand. 'I feel that way now as well.'

"**ok here I go!" Sano called out bring Mizuki's full attention onto him. He started running in a J shape then jumped and started over the bar. His back arched and he landed on the mat. In Mizuki's eyes Izumi sparkled like an angel from heaven going over the bar.**

**Mizuki blushed and covered her mouth. "wow." she whispered. 'he looked so cool.' she thought jumping up and giving Izumi a hug.**

'she still gives me that same look.' Sano thought thinking of the childhood Mizuki and the now Mizuki watching him go over the bar with grace. He heard the shower go off and the bathtub filling up. 'unfortunately when she left we never contacted each other ever again. I forgot the memory after mom died. She died just a few days after Mizuki left. I wonder if Mizuki forgot as well.'

"**Izu- Chan!" Mizuki had called out crying when they were leaving. "I wont forget you Izu- Chan! I promise!"**

"**Mizu- Chan!" Izumi had called out. He ran after the car for as long as he could. He hated seeing his new friend go. 'I love you Mizu- Chan. Come back to me someday.' Izumi had thought wiping tears from his eyes.**

"**Izumi come along lets go practice." Mr. Sano had called.**

'**I'll become great for Mizu- Chan.' Izumi had thought following his father. It was promise to himself and to his new best friend Mizuki Ashiya.**

**END**

So what do you think? Please review!


	2. Alternat Ending

Memory alternate ending

"**Mizu- Chan I'll never give up." Sano said to himself.**

'I hated myself for giving up .' Sano thought. Mizuki opened the bathroom door. "hey." Sano said coming out of thought.

"hey you seem distracted." Mizuki said sitting on a desk. "what have you been thinking about?"

"oh just something that came to me." Sano said. "just a memory of when an American reporter that interviewed my dad when I was small." Mizuki's eyes widened. "he brought his family."

"r- re- really?" Mizuki asked nervously. "what were they like?"

"well there was this girl." Sano said. "she was my first love. If only I could meet her again. Her nick name was Mizu- Chan." Mizuki's face turned a bright red.

"you know I met this small high jumper when I was young to." Mizuki said. Then a knock came at the door.

"hey Mizuki, Sano." Nakatsu said walking into the room. "just wanted to come see you guys. The others were talking about going out tonight."

"I have early karate practice" Mizuki said quickly.

"I'll pass." Sano said. "I don't want to go out anytime soon" he eyed Mizuki who was drying her hair with her towel.

Nakatsu looked at them questionably then shrugged. "alright see you later."

When they were positive that Nakatsu was gone Mizuki went on with what she was saying. "I called him Izu- Chan. I couldn't say his name." Sano smiled.

'she remembers.' Sano thought sighing. "can I call you Mizu- Chan?"

Mizuki blushed then smiled. "if I can call you Izu- Chan like before." they smiled at each other then went in close kissing each other softly and sweetly.


	3. last alternat ending

Alternate ending

'I was so mad at my self for quieting like I did.' Sano thought thinking of his promise. 'that's one reason I wanted to jump again. Thinking of the past. And the fact that she would give me a second chance.' He smiled to himself. The bathroom door opened.

"Kay Sano the bath's open." Mizuki said rubbing her head with a white towel. Sano had a goofy smile on his face. "what were you thinking about?"

"about before my mom died and everything turned around." Sano said.

'does he remember?' Mizuki thought blushing a bit. "r- really." Mizuki said trying not to sound obvious.

'so she does remember.' Sano thought smirking up at the girl. "yep just of an old friend that I called Mizu- Chan." Mizuki's face grew redder. "yeah and she called me Izu- Chan. I miss her. I just remembered her. Do you remember having a friend at once called Izu- Chan?"

Mizuki looked down. 'what should I say?' Mizuki asked herself. 'Izu- Chan.' she smiled and sighed.

Sano smiled and stood up. He stood next to her and whispered in her ear "I'll go take a shower now Mizu- Chan." Mizuki's face was as red as a red tomato.

"o- ok." Mizuki said startled. When the door shut Mizuki leaned against the wall by it and sighed. "Izu- Chan." she whispered. Sano heard her say the name and he smiled. He opened the door and went in front of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips then went back into the bathroom leaving Mizuki stunned.

'I've wanted to do that for a while.' Sano thought leaning against the bathroom door. "I love you." he whispered.

Mizuki slid down the wall and sat on the floor still amazed that Sano had kissed her. It was so good and it left a small after taste. It was so good to Mizuki. She smiled childishly and looked at the ceiling. She pictured the younger Sano that she remembered all so clearly. She had remembered him when he saw him on TV when she was Japan that one time.

"he does what he loves once again." Mizuki whispered. "I could see that he would do great with his high jumping. I will always be there for you even if it is by memory or in our hearts."

_**THE END!**_

Ok for sure this is the end.


End file.
